


Dragon Age 4

by Katzy_Kins



Category: DA - Fandom, Dragon Age, Dragon Age Trespasser, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dragon Age Post Inquisition, Dragon Age Post Trespasser, Dragon Age: Inquisition - Freeform, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-09-29 16:32:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17206940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katzy_Kins/pseuds/Katzy_Kins
Summary: A collection of pieces from my "original" Dragon Age 4 Story.Refusing to abandon their work when the world needs them most, the Inquisition works tirelessly to build back their numbers. They scour their contacts to find the best that Thedas has to offer.A flamboyant mage, who seeks to turn the misfortune of magic into a means of entertaining others.A sheltered Dalish Archer who takes his duties very seriously and rarely interacts with Shem society.A castless Dwarven Warrior who fights to bring justice to the castlessA mysterious Orlesian spy who refuses to share her true name with anyone.(More to be added later)Together with the Inquisition, Lady Trevelyan hopes to shut down the dread wolf's plans....Maybe with love......you know,maybe.





	1. Recruitment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The newly disbanded inquisition must arrange for a new team. Only the best!
> 
> ...Or whatever they can get, as it seems.

Aware of his ability to shift forms, Lady Lavellan needed to work fast. She was blessedly not alone in her pursuit of the dread wolf and had all her previous advisors at her side. Cullen, Leiliana and Josephine were all quite prepared to bring the almighty hammer of justice down on his head—not solely because he wanted to destroy the veil, but they were all a bit sore from his betrayal. Cullen had put his deep-rooted fears aside for this man and Solas did everything he could to prove that was a mistake…  
No one dared say a word aloud, but they all knew—the Inquisitor still loved that man. Even after all that he’d done; she would not destroy him, she sought to save him from the monster inside. 

“We need a new team—a stronger one—one he hasn’t yet dealt with.” She began, “We should recruit someone with their own connections. This will grant us some direction...” she said, stooping over a map of Thedas. In truth, she only had half an idea of where to go and what to do. She was playing all of this by ear. Cullen raised a hand. 

“If I may…I know of someone who might be able to help. She’s a mage—with some clearance to leave the Circle in Nevarra.” Lavellan nodded,  
“I’m listening,” she gestured for him to continue, and so he did, 

“I had avoided her—I believed her to be someone manipulating the Chantry to attain certain freedoms—but she is the worldly sort we need, with possible connections to make use of.” This was sounding pretty dodgy, Lavellan glanced over toward Leiliana and received an affirmative nod in response.  
“I can look into her, personally. If there are secrets, I will uncover them.” She said, lifting her hood.  
The inquisitor feigned her efforts to pour over the map once again, without truly looking.  
“Excellent,” she murmured, “Because if we can’t trust the mage, then her contacts may be tainted as well…Cullen, what was this mage’s name?” 

Cullen shifted nervously, “only those who work closely with her know her name, but she works publicly under a pseudonym…” He elaborated, Lavellan sighed, “Which would be?”  
“Bear with me, it’s rather—well—stupid, but I’m told she adopted it after being dubbed it by some of the locals…” He cleared his throat, “ _The Nevarran Rose_ ” Josephine couldn’t stifle her snicker.  
“My!” she exclaimed, “That’s quite the stage name…” 

Lavellan raised her palm, flat. “Send out a diplomat for recruitment, Leiliana, keep your agents on her. Let’s see if she’s earned that ridiculous nickname…”  
Her spymaster stepped forward, “I’ve also recycled a few of my own contacts, and we managed to track down another possible ally—incidentally they also possess a peculiar nomme de plume. _Serpent Noir,_ a spy in Orlais.” The Inquisitor furiously shook her head, “What is it with all these—Well, from my experience, the odd ones tend to be good at their work at least…Do you have any agents that might be willing to recruit on our behalf?” 

The hooded woman nodded, “Yes, a few.” She earned an encouraging nod in return, “Wonderful, have them track her down.” Leiliana nodded back and stepped closer to the wall. 

There wasn’t much to work with, but it was a start; and—as a collective of the only people who knew what Fen’Harel was planning—They were obligated by duty—and love, to at least try and put an end to it. 

No matter how bleak it all seemed…


	2. Legendary

"Ah, so the inquisition requires my assistance? How exciting! I couldn’t possibly refuse?” She crooned,  
She was a petite woman with a tall presence. Her hair was brown. Long and curled at it’s tips, she kept it pulled back in a pony tail. She had a prominent bang to the left of her forehead, and she wore a stylized and skimpy set of powder pink billowy, robes, adorning pendants made of rose quartz. Her eyes, forest green, large and expressive. 

“You can’t…actually. They’re enacting the same rites as enforced with the Grey Wardens.  
I have the parchment here.” The diplomat stated, he passed her the papers. 

“Goodness!” She exclaimed, “Bartahn, please take this to the knight commander and the head enchanter straight away!” she passed the documents to the surly looking Templar beside her, he nodded. 

“I shall do my best to bring along a list of potential contacts that shall be paramount to this mission.”  
she informed the messenger with a nod of her own. “Please, inform them immediately that it would be my absolute honor to aid them!” 

“Ah, it was a nice break,” She had muttered to herself upon the agent’s departure.  
“But alas, duty calls.” She sighed, “Solaris!” She called, melodically. She had to inform the only family member she could personally speak with of her leave. A blonde of average height—somehow still towering over her. Her hair draped over her shoulders in long sunny ringlet curls. “Sister?” the blonde replied, poking her head into her elder sister’s room.  
Her deep brown eyes wide with alertness. 

“I’ll be leaving on more business, I’m afraid. Please continue to make miracles with your gift, love.” The shorter woman pressed the girl to her chest in a small embrace. “And remember what I said about—” her younger sister cut her off, “Only the weak rely on demons for casting!” She recited; perfectly, practiced. 

The brunette smiled, “You’re going to exceed me someday. And I can’t wait for you to shine!” Her tone warm and affectionate. “The Crowley’s will be legendary!” She gave her sister’s shoulder a gentle squeeze. Solaris smiled, “lead us to glory, sister! I’ll try to live up to your legacy.” She smiled back,  
“Once you’ve made your name, no one will even remember Netaya. They’ll all be talking about *the* Solaris!”


	3. Recruitment

He had spotted her wandering through his clan’s territory. “Shemlen.” She dawned soft pink colored robes, uniquely cut to reveal both thighs, her stomach exposed, but both arms sheathed in long, wispy, sleeves. She seemed calm, he assumed she knew not where she tread. She knelt in the open field, and his suspicion turned to anger. 

“The nerve...” he thought as he stepped cautiously. He crept closer and closer to the woman, until he could leap directly in front of her; Arrow pointed; a hair's breath from her nose.  
“You are not welcome here, Shem.” He said gruffly, but her demeanor had not changed, she was smiling. 

“Greetings, Khian.” She crooned, gentle and unshaken. He froze. How did she know his name? He studied her more closely before slowly lowering his bow. Defeat plain on his face, “Oh...no...”

"It’s been...quite some time, has it not?” She rose from her position. She spoke as though she were casually chatting with an old friend. “I came to find you--Specifically, that is. I’m working with a team on something of a ‘search and rescue’ mission.” while he did vaguely remember her, he couldn’t help but feel her cavalier demeanor insulting.

“And just what makes you think I’d help?” He looked away, her gaze narrowed, as both her face and voice grew soft yet dire, “Because I helped you once. Remember? The circle in Kirkwall. Granted, it was 12 years ago, but...”  
He could’ve lied--pretended he knew nothing, but that would make him as bad as a shem. “Fine...But on our terms, human. You will speak with both myself and the Keeper.” She nodded, “Of course. It is your home. I shall do nothing without the Keeper’s permission.” He found her respect unnerving and unnatural. He wasn’t used to sincerity, not from a human. And he refused to trust it as anything more than a mere performance. He recalled the fall of Arlathan and decided that he would not fall for her tricks. 

He reluctantly lead the woman back to meet with his Keeper; the leader of his clan. A man she’d only heard of once 12 years ago, but never had the pleasure of meeting. The other elves stared at her, suspicious, and at Khian, with a curious judgment.  
They reached the Keeper’s tent. Khian was silently relieved that she had not sat until she was told to. _Thank the Gods, she has manners..._ He praised silently. She and Khian sat side by side, and faced the elder, who, while not entirely trusting of her intent, was open to hearing her out on Khian’s behalf. 

“I am Keeper Teryl. And from what Khian has told me, there is something you wish to ask of our clan?” She leaned forward in a bowing motion, “Greetings Keeper,” She said, “My name is Netaya, I’ve come to request Khian’s aid in a manhunt for a figure you’re all very well affiliated with.” The Keeper looked at her with skepticism in his eyes. It was not unusual for other wandering clans to request Khian’s aid, his skills were far reaching and well known, However, it was rare for him to part with his best hunters on so little information, let alone to aid in a human quest. 

 

“We’re searching for Fen’harel.” She continued, “You speak blasphemy, human?” It was more inquiry than accusation, he was thrown by how calmly she spoke, however he sensed no falsehood in her words.  
“Not at all. Here, I’ve brought a gift, for you and your people, it should also back up my claims as well.” She retrieved a large book from her bag and placed it gently in front of Keeper Teryl. He looked down with a furrowed brow.

“It’s a codex, copied directly from the Inquisition’s archives, the complete compilation of everything involving the elves from before the fall of Arlathan. And, should you allow Khian to accompany us, there will even more ancient Elven artifacts and information found along the way, I’m certain. In return, I’ll make sure Khian brings back anything Elven we should find. Important pottery, scriptures, decorative sylvanwood halla statues--All of it. The Inquistion may want to study and notate everything first, but once they’ve finished their assessments, they’ll all come home to your clan, Keeper.” 

 

He thumbed through the book, noticing key bits of history that only his people would be aware of. Meetings with a sentinel shadow named Abelas...He almost couldn’t believe what he was reading. Her offer was tempting, and as he mulled over his final decision, he worried the offer might be *too* tempting. Was she serious or just good with her words? “Khian is a fine warrior. One of my best archers. Should we part with him, this exchange has to be legitimate. If it falls through or you fail to deliver--or should any harm come to Khian, the clan will find you and eliminate you.” 

Netaya did not falter, “I understand this, and I accept your terms.”  
The Keeper nodded, “Very well. Khian, get your things.” Khian blinked rapidly in disbelief,  
“What?! You’re selling me out? For what? A possible forgery?” 

“Do you mistrust my judgment? What I read in that book--no Shem could have any knowledge of unless they have seen it with their own eyes. There are many rituals listed in here, we can test them along with the truth of this compilation, and if what this woman says is true, then this will benefit more than just the clan. Our purpose as one of the people is to reclaim our history. You know that has to come before our own wants and needs. We shall conduct testing tonight during prayer. Pack up, just in case.” He then turned to Netaya, “Please stay until tomorrow, so that we may test the validity of your words,” She nodded, “Certainly.” 

Khian stormed off, “Am I permitted to rise, Keeper?” Netaya asked, “You care so much of what I think,” He noticed, she nodded,  
“I am a guest in your lands, I don‘t feel I should wander as I please.” he seemed to approve of her manners, he lead her outside where the other clan members congregated. They seemed less skeptical of her within the Keeper’s company. They waited for Khian to collect his bearings. He returned, angry and reluctant, but he returned. 

 

They waited til nightfall as the Keeper instructed, he had been reading and studying the ritual to remove the vallaslin, imagery crafted from ink forged with their own blood, from a Dalish face. He was to attempt this in front of the bonfire, before his clan. A young dalish girl volunteered. The Keeper placed his hands on her face, rattled off the appropriate incantation and as her cheeks began to glow, the ink started to fade. “By Mythal...” the Keeper whispered under his breath. He faced the clan,  
“The human’s words hold true. Khian will leave with her in the morning. We will pray he finds more of our history during his travels and returns home safely.” 

“I promise, you won’t regret this Keeper Teryl.” She bowed slightly once more, “We will scour every corner and find as many pieces of your people’s history as we can. Thank you so much for your aid.” The Keeper smiled, “I thank you for the codex, please take care of him, human. You will be staying here for the night, Khian is to keep watch over you. I hope you understand our caution.” He said leading her to the tent. 

“I most certainly do. Anything to keep the clan safe.” she responded, and Khian let out a dramatic sigh as he dropped his bag in the tent. The Keeper left for his own quarters, and that’s when she asked, “Are you not going to sleep as well? We’ll be heading out rather early.” He was turned away from her, acting like he was digging in his pack, but really he just didn’t want to make eye contact with her. “I’m permitted to sleep only once you have fallen asleep, Shem.”  
“Ah, I see. Alright then, I shall make that quick. Goodnight.” She turned over, and sleep came almost immediately. Khian tested her slumber by wiggling her arm, and lightly prodding her face with his finger. “Alright, she’s good.” he muttered, as he pulled up the covers, and rolled into the futon. They slept on a conjoined bed so he could feel it if she stirred. Another clever method of security on the Dalish’s part. 

 

At daybreak, Khian returned to the tent and woke the mage up with breakfast in hand. “I greatly appreciate this. Before we leave, would it be alright if I offered the clan my thanks?” Khian was in the process of scarfing down his plate, but he stopped to give her a nod. Still suspicious, but he grew less and less so as she continued to show them all due respect, even if he believed he still mistrusted her ‘enough.’ 

They finished eating, and Khian escorted her to the now extinguished bonfire, she bowed before the dining clan and thanked them for their kindness. “Truly, I appreciate all that you’ve done. The food was exquisite. Khian shall return home safely, I assure you. And with more pieces of your lost heritage. Thank you, again.” She rose to her feet, bowed slightly to the Keeper one last time, and with that Netaya and Khian set off to reunite with the rest of her team. 

 

 

 

They’d been walking for what felt like hours when he finally mustered up the courage to ask,  
“Why didn’t you bring the other shems?” 

“That would’ve been unwise. Humans have a deservedly poor rapport with Elven people, especially with the Dalish. I figured my presence alone was unsettling enough, I did not wish to overwhelm them with an entire entourage. I was the only member of my team who knew you however, so I felt I was the best candidate to try and speak with you.” 

 

“I could’ve killed you back there,” He mentioned, “Yes, you had several opportunities,” She spoke cheerfully, as if the topic were not of death, “I kept my behavior as harmless and inoffensive as possible to show you I was no threat, and I was met with equal restraint. You are a warrior, Khian, not a mindless beast. I knew I could trust your judgment.” he almost didn’t like how calm she was about this, “What if I had killed you though?” he followed, 

“Then...I suppose I would be dead. And you’d have missed out on a grand opportunity to reclaim what was lost to you and your people.” she stretched out her arms theatrically as she spoke, “But I remember that young man I met so long ago, he was no fool. He would not shoot blindly. Not at a person simply sitting in a field. You seemed the type to at least ask questions first, and I was not wrong.”

“You determined all that from our one meeting 12 years ago? I barely had my vallaslin, who knows how I’d change as I grew. You were willing to stake your life on a guess?” he asked, he glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes as they walked side by side. 

“That particular trait is one that stays with you. Besides, I’d stake my life on most anything to keep the veil in tact.” Her words struck him, “Wait! That’s his plan!?” he shouted in surprise.  
“Indeed. Can you imagine? Thedas...without the veil? Solas--or Fen'Harel, wishes to tear the veil and start the world anew. Long ago, this world existed without a veil, and it's believed it was put in place to keep order--by the maker, or the gods themselves. We fear the worst following it's destruction--the physical world would burn in raw chaos...We aren’t sure what Solas believes will happen and we aren’t sure that even he really knows what will happen. We theorize that he’s desperate, and attempting to hit 'reset' on Thedas and hope for the best...But I foresee a world filled with mass possession. Demons inhabit the fade, and I've seen what terrible mages can do to even the purest spirit of virtue; it's a scenario listed in the codex I gave to your clan. Binding...it corrupts them...” 

“I can’t believe it...” Khian shook his head. 

“It is...a lot to take in...evidently, Solas has accepted his place in history as a villain. In his mind, it’s the quickest way to free ‘his people,’ which leaves out a staggering number of Elves in the process...I can’t see this ending well for most of Thedas really...Even if he was hoping to use the Elvuians and ancient magicks to keep those survivors afloat. All we know for certain is the broadest detail of his plan. Is challenging a demon really the only way he can think to test willpower? Why not just...put a piece of fancy Orlesian cake in front of them, or something? Honestly...” She sighed. 

 

“So what have you been up to for the last 12 years?” She spoke finally, hoping to change the grim subject, looking at him slightly as she strode casually in front of him.  
“Uh...I’ve spent it training. You?” He asked, slightly caught off guard and still a bit shaken from the previous discussion.

“The very same, I transferred from the Kirkwall circle soon after our encounter, my mother had my sister and I sent to the tower in Nevarra where we've since thrived at our craft.” 

“Did you get clearance to leave or something? How does that circle jargon work exactly?” he asked looking down at his feet, 

“Well,” she paused, “you could say this is part of my job now, I rose through the ranks, so to speak, and now I work for the Chantry; hunting down maleficar, and blood mages, and putting down the ones who can’t be saved.” She stopped walking and turned to face him, “But I promise, I’m not here on some holy mission. I see as much validity in Elven Gods as I do the Maker. I’m only here to make sure we don’t lose the veil.” 

He smiled, briefly before turning his head away from her, “Wasn’t worried about it. But thanks.” She blinked, “Wait...You weren’t? I was certain conversion was a common interaction from human to elf?” 

He felt himself grinning again, “It is, but I could tell you weren’t like that. I don’t get that ‘hardcore Chantry girl’ feeling from you. Even when we first met. A dedicated mage, maybe, but you're no zealot.” She circled around him to meet his gaze,  
“And how could you be certain I didn’t grow up to become some kind of nutty cultist in all that time?”  
He smiled again, “Well, the way you treated my clan and Keeper was a dead giveaway. If I wasn’t sold by then, the way you sat patiently and quietly through our prayers was the real evidence. But...I could be arsed to say ‘that particular trait is one that stays with you.’”

“And you’re so certain my respect wasn’t out of caution?” He put his hands behind his head as he walked, “Not really. To be honest, I can’t trust any human that much, but you seem to have a conscience, which is rare among your kind. But I need to see more before I can determine whether you’re really a rarity or just better at hiding it. I’m not saying you’re trustworthy, I’m saying you’re not a fanatic. Your true intentions still remain to be seen however, and words alone won’t sway me, I need to see actions. After all my people have been through and all we’ve recounted for generations, this much should be an honor for you, shem.” 

and she smiled at him, “You’re right. It is.”


	4. Breaking And Entering

The boy had done the impossible and he wasn’t even aware of it; he had infiltrated a circle tower successfully. Guards caught unaware, circle mages sleeping through all of his slight noises. But he was in rare form tonight; he cared nothing for bragging or glory, he was in search of something important, something that could save or doom his Keeper. He was shuffling and digging around the tower’s inventory when he heard a small voice whisper in the darkness. 

“Excuse me?” He flinched as he turned to meet the source of the voice, a small dark haired human girl--probably a mage. “What are you looking for?” she asked innocently, her head tilted slightly. She noticed he was shaking, “Don’t be scared. You're rummaging in our poultice bin, are you injured?” she asked, drawing near. He wanted to run, but something kept him frozen. The girl examined him, “So...it’s for someone else then?” She asked, he nodded, somehow the gesture was visible even in the pitch darkness.  
“Do you know what your friend needs?” She continued, he shook his head, 

“My Keeper was struck with a poisoned arrow..." He finally found the courage to speak. “We’ve never seen anything like it.” The girl pondered for a second before responding, “What are the symptoms?” 

“Fever, nausea, he’s cold and clammy some nights.” He spoke, his voice uneven despite his best efforts. “I think I know what he needs.” she hovered over the bin and began her own search. “Now I’m only an apprentice, so I can’t make any promises, but I think you’ll have a better chance at saving him with my help.” 

The Dalish boy watched her, astonished. He was told to expect no kindness from shemlen, but this girl was preparing potions, right in front of him. She never ran for a guard, never screamed, never threatened him. She just asked him what he needed. “I don’t have any silver,” he confessed, the girl just smiled, “I expected as much, since you were trying to steal them,” he felt a pang of shame hit him, the girl picked up on this, “oh I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it like that. This is one’s on me, okay? Especially since it’s only the handiwork of an apprentice. I only hope it works.” 

After a few more seconds of stunned gazing on his end, she was finished. “Here, I believe this should counteract the poison. And here’s something else for the pain. Keep him hydrated and try to manage his body temperature until he improves; if he gets too hot, put a cool rag on his head and feet, if he’s too cold, use warm rags. I’ll send you off with enough antidote and pain medicine to last you through the month just in case recovery takes some time, and if you need anymore help, please don’t hesitate to come see me again even if I'm fully fledged mage by then--Oh! And here! You'll need a larger satchel to carry it all in, I hope he feels better! Be safe getting home, okay?” 

He could bring himself to do little more than nod, but his gratitude was boundless. Even if her efforts were futile, it was refreshing to know that a shemlen was capable of kindness. He slowly squeezed through the bars of the circle tower window, and using his knives he scaled back down safely before vanishing back into the night.


End file.
